Ichiro Ogami
is a video game character and primary protagonist of Sakura Wars. Even though he is supposedly to be the main character of the series, he plays a minor role in the anime and manga adaptations. Profile Ichiro was chosen to head the Hanagumi when he proved himself capable during a test of a Koubu prototype at sea. Kayama was with him during that time, but eventually Ōgami was sent to work with the Hanagumi, as Kayama worked with the Tsukigumi. Originally an ensign, he was later promoted to lieutenant junior grade. Oogami was later given the Shintou-Mekkyaku, one of the four spiritual swords, by an injured Yoneda after he awoke from a coma. Later, he and Sakura came to possess the Shinken-Shirahadori and Koutou-Mukei spiritual swords to carry out the Ni-ken Ni-tou no Gi. Crosspedia Entry The leader of the Flower Division of the Imperial Assault Force, created to defend the Imperial Capital of Tokyo from the attacks of abhorrent demons. A direct and honest young man skilled in both the literary and martial arts, he also conceals a passionate and tenacious heart. While working at the Imperial Theatre as an admissions ticker puncher, he also led the successful defense against the attacking Hive of Darkness and Black Demon Society. He went on to study in Paris, where he also defeated more monsters, before returning to Japan and fighting off the threat of Okubu Nagayasu. It is his bringing together of the varied people under his command that has achieved such results. Bestowed the spirit sword "Shinto-Mekkyaku" by Commander Yoneda, Ichiro continues his endless battle against evil. Gameplay Ogami appears in the first trailer of the game alongside Sakura and other Sega characters. Partnered with Sakura, they both use their respective spiritual swords. He first appears with Sakura in Chapter 9: Justice Over Evil. In Project X Zone 2, Erica first appears in Prologue 2: O Brother, Thou Must Not Die and reappears in Chapter 19: The Call of the Evening. He is paired with Erica from Sakura Wars 3 and he adds some new attacks to the mix using some of his teammates' weapons, including Glycine's halberd and Coquelicot's kitty bombs. His moves during his special are moves used during Sakura Wars 3's opening animation and it's name came from the last lyric of its opening theme. Stats at Level 50 (Project X Zone) Project X Zone 2 Ultimate Equipment Gear: Sobu (ATK +311, TEC +40, DEX +40, HP +10000, Stun Rate +20%) Accessory: Awakened Erica (ATK +40, DEF +234, TEC +10, DEX +10, SP +50) Attack List Project X Zone Attack List Project X Zone 2 Attack List Skill List Project X Zone Skill List Project X Zone 2 Skill List Project X Zone 2 Auto Skills Theme The theme he uses is the Main Theme of Sakura Wars in Project X Zone. and Manifest! Imperial Floral Assault Group, the same theme with Sakura Shinguji in Project X Zone 2. Music Project X Zone -Main Theme (Sakura Wars)-『Extended』|Sakura Wars Main Theme Geki! Teikoku Kagekidan|Manifest! Imperial Floral Assault Group Quotes List of Quotes - Ichiro Ogami & Sakura Shinguji List of Quotes - Ichiro Ogami & Erica Fontaine Gallery Ichiro 1.jpg Ichiro 2.jpg Ichiro 3.jpg|Niken Nitou no Gi! vakobi3.jpg|Ichiro's Kobu (Sakura Wars) Sakura-Taisen-4-Gameplay.jpg|Ichiro takes command (Sakura Wars 4) ST-Ogami-Matsubara.jpg|Ichiro Ogami (Sakura Wars) Category:Sega Category:Sakura Wars Category:Playable Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Pair Characters